


Memory

by Rocky54u



Category: Original Work
Genre: Minor Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocky54u/pseuds/Rocky54u
Summary: How do you move on from a memory?  How do you let go of something that has always been apart of you?
Relationships: Parents - Relationship, siblings - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Memory

I remember standing outside of my house with my brother and sister doing what little kids do. Suddenly my mother comes flying out of the house and lands right by my feet. I just stands there staring at her not being able to process what I just saw. All that I could think of in that moment was mommies can’t fly.

Time has passed, but the memory hasn’t. I am grown now and understands what I saw. To my dismay, I now know that mommies can’t fly. It turns out my father threw my mother out of the house. He had fallen in love with someone else and we were in the way. 

Now what can I do with this realization? I often wonders does my siblings remember this incident. My sister was only 2 years old so she couldn’t possibly remember but my brother was 2 years older than I. He has to remember, shouldn’t he? Do I say something to my mother and father? 

Sometimes I think of asking my brother but I change my mind and don’t. What good would it do to dredge up an old memory from when I was a child. Nothing can be changed. This is my burden to carry alone. I don’t understand why it still here playing over and over again in my mind. This memory should have been washed away many years ago but for some reason it has not. 

What if this is not a memory and just a figment of my imagination? Can a figment stay in someone’s memory for so long? Does it not alter in any way? It has remained constant and never changing with no answer in sight. I cannot move on

How do you move on from a memory? How do you let go of something that has always been apart of you? I don’t know, I can only guess. When the memory comes into focus should I think of something else quickly, ignore it until it goes away or pen it to paper? No, seeing the memory is not good enough I have to look straight at it with both eyes wide open. Then slowly turn it inside and out over and over again. Until, until what?


End file.
